darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Proudhug
I'm new here... sure do wish I could be of some help, but I'm not sure how I could be. I'm currently watching the original series through Netflix.. I wish I could do a few screen shots and upload, but wouldn't we have to pay royalties on them? LadyAlder 18:35, 11 October 2008 (UTC) : As long as they're not posted in large numbers, the inclusion of images from episodes qualifies as "fair use". --Proudhug 21:31, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Images above episode box Howdy Proudhug, I see you are moving the images at the top of the episode page back into the episode box. The reason I took a bunch of them out and put them on the right is because you have the image on the left with "dead space" on the right, then the episode box under that, with more dead space on the right, and finally the episode information. I really think having the images on the right of the episode box is more attractive AND lets you see the episode summary sooner without scrolling down as far. Is there some way to keep the image inside the episode box and put it on the right? See ya after sunset! NightBear 15:18, 30 August 2008 (UTC) : Hmmm... it seems we have a skin problem. I've been away from Wikia for a few months, and it seems in the interim, they've revamped the site somewhat. I still use the Monobook skin, in which the template appears on the right with the text on the left and everything looks fine. Unfortunately, I don't know enough about the mark-up to amend the default skin to correct this problem. --Proudhug 23:54, 30 August 2008 (UTC) : I think I might have fixed the problem. Let me know if it's still showing up on the left for you. --Proudhug 03:52, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :: Looks wonderful!! I tested it on 164 and it looks great ... I really like the black background too. :) NightBear 07:27, 2 September 2008 (UTC) : Yeah, this is how it's always looked for me. I didn't realize others were seeing a different (horrible) layout. --Proudhug 13:28, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Narrator question Howdy Proudhug. I noticed that on the early episodes Victoria Winters is listed as the narrator, but on later episodes people tend to credit the actor/actress who provided the narration. Since all the early episodes began with "My name is Victoria Winters" I can see listing her on those episodes, but which should we list later? I changed all the episodes I did early on to match the performer, so I wanted to check with you before I change them back. See ya after Sunset! NightBear 00:00, 2 May 2008 (UTC) : Yes, the early episodes are clearly narrated by Victoria Winters, rather than Alexandra Moltke, as she states her name. I honestly haven't seen a lot of the later episodes yet, but my understanding is that the actors are narrating, not in character. If there are any exceptions, by all means mention them. --Proudhug 01:31, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Episode summaries drom DVD box? Howdy folks ... NightBear here ... I created my first two pages for episodes 600 and 626 and used the short summary included with the DVD up top. I am wondering now if it is kosher or not. If it is ok to use them let me know ... I think my own summaries were a little bit better! See ya after sunset! NightBear 19:00, 29 March 2008 (UTC) : It's best to use original summaries, rather than copying from elsewhere. --Proudhug 00:07, 30 March 2008 (UTC) YAY! Thank you for such a fast response! I like the bullets you put in much better than the strange arrows. I'll check that coding so I can duplicate it later. See ya after sunset! (It's 4:42am here) NightBear 08:42, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Episode category Hi Doug -- I saw that you reverted a bunch of my edits to the episode pages, taking the space out of the category tag. I added those spaces so that they would match the other episodes listed in the Dark Shadows Episodes category. Right now, the category listing looks messed up, because some episodes are listed under "0", and some aren't. I added a space to the "0" episodes so that they would all line up properly. Is it okay for me to put those back? -- Danny (talk) 14:53, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :Also, I noticed that the category box has a gun in it, which I assume is copied from the 24 wiki. It's cool-looking, but not necessarily appropriate for Dark Shadows. Maybe a stake? :) -- Danny (talk) 14:58, 1 October 2007 (UTC) I've been looking at these and changing the upper-case E to lower case and removing the space so that they redirect to the Dark Shadows episodes page instead of the one which has been deleted, but still has entries. It's slow work and will stay that way until it is done. I also asked the community if the pages should be listed under "##" or "Episode ##". I have been using the plain number format (as in episode #1) but noticed that some pages do have redirects set up to "Episode ##", Should the redirect go the other way perhaps? See ya after sunset! NightBear 18:56, 29 March 2008 (UTC) : Yes, thanks for changing them. The capitalized way is being phased out. As for the episode names, the "Episode X" pages are reserved for the Resurrection series. Since the original series has over 100 times as many episodes, it gets the shorter titles in order to simplify article writing. It would be a huge pain to have to add "Episode" to every single link on the site, when we can shorten it to just the number. --Proudhug 00:07, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Changes Hi, Doug: Thanks for writing to me; sorry it took me a couple days to get back to you. Some of the stuff that you're talking about -- the color of the background, what to call the episode pages -- it's really a matter of personal taste. I like it one way, you like it another way. Since I was around working on the site, I figured I'd make it work the way I wanted. If you're going to be around now, then go for it; make it how you like it. The one thing that actually makes a difference is the name of the main page. It helps the wiki's Google ranking if the main page title is the name of the subject. A few weeks ago, a Google search for (without quotes) brought this wiki's main page at #38. Ideally, we want the wiki to be in the top 10 at least. I moved the main page to Dark Shadows a week and a half ago, and now a search for DS shows the wiki at #29. If we keep that as the main page title, that should keep moving up in the rankings. You can check out more tips like that on this help.wikia page. Anyway, I'm glad you're back here. -- Danny (talk) 20:28, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Hi Doug Hey, Doug -- How are you? I didn't realize you were coming back. I thought this place was kind of abandoned, so I asked for admin privileges and started messing around. I noticed that you guys were having a hard time attracting new contributors. I'm part of the Wikia Mentoring Project -- I'm trying to revive some of the inactive wikis, and help new wikis get off the ground. So, I changed the background color. I understand how having the background be black and moody works with the gothic tone of the show. However, it's not very easy to read white text on a black background. I think that might be one of the reasons why the wiki hasn't attracted other contributors yet -- it's just difficult to read. Please let me know what you think. I'm glad to see that you came back, and I'm hoping we can work together to revive this site. -- Danny (talk) 15:32, 12 August 2006 (UTC) : Yeah, I never actually left. I've just been really busy moving and working on Wiki 24 that I haven't had time to do much besides check in every once in a while and revert vandalism. Hopefully soon I can get back into the swing of things, though. --Proudhug 14:24, 13 August 2006 (UTC) ::Okay. Do you want any help with this? Cause it doesn't sound like you do. -- Danny (talk) 16:39, 13 August 2006 (UTC) : Help with what? --Proudhug 14:30, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ::Help with working on the wiki. It's not easy to attract contributors to your wiki, and once they're here, it takes a little effort to keep them active and happy, so they don't drift away. It seems like this wiki hasn't assembled a core group of contributors yet. ::So here I am, a potential new contributor, who could be helpful -- but I'm not feeling from your messages that you really want help. Would you rather have this be a one-man show? -- Danny (talk) 16:49, 14 August 2006 (UTC) : Haha, of course I want help! Where'd you get the impression that I wanted this to be a one-man show? Check out the Community Portal to see that I've been hoping to get others joining in. Part of the reason I drifted away from the site for a while was because it got a little boring doing everything myself. Wiki's are meant to be a community effort, not single-person website. Heck, I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to... it'd be against Wikia's guidelines. --Proudhug 01:24, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Response I just saw your post on DS Boards and your response to my question. Thanks for the answer :-). I've had limited experience with wikis - I've submitted articles and article edits to Wikipedia in the past. --Mysticpen 02:42, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) That gul-durned Angelique page Hey Proudhug, thanks for dumping that bad Angelique (Paperback Library page. I made it from a bad link that didn't include the full parenthesis. I made a correct page, but didn't know how to get rid of the old one. Thanks again! --Brian 14:41, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) : No problem. Any time a page needs to be deleted or moved, just make a note of it in the discussion page. --Proudhug 17:15, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) Episode 526 Hey Proudhug. I wanted to bring this to your attention. Someone submitted a brief entry for 526, which just happens to be cut-n-pasted from another DS website. I don't know if they were both written by the same author or not, so I'm not sure if its plagiarism. You might want to keep your eye on it though. --Brian 19:36, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) : I've removed it for now. --Proudhug 20:32, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) Needing Help I am posting this here because maybe you are more inclined to check here, or maybe because all edits will be emailed to you (new at Wiki-editing). Anyways, I am really in need of help, as I want to participate but find it too frustrating. If you could read this and post a response there, I would greatly appriciate it. Oops I accidentally created this page while trying to edit my user page. I don't know if I, as a regular user, can delete it... but if you're still around, could you delete it? Thanks, and sorry for the mistake in the first place. --75.13.39.24 20:26, 27 August 2006 (UTC) : All gone! :D :: Thanks, very much. I appriciate it. Footnotes? Hey, Proudhug Had an idea. I was thinking that adding footnotes to some of the pages might spruce them up a little bit. Maybe make them look a little more Wikified than just ending paragraphs with a direct link. I tested some out on the Barnabas Collins page. What do ya think? --Brian Kurtz : This seems extremely unnecessary, though. The idea behind citing information is to be able to directly visit the episode in question. With footnotes, you've got to click two links. And then it clutters up the bottom of the page with a long string of footnotes. I don't see any benefits of this at all, unfortunately. --Proudhug 02:42, 3 November 2006 (UTC) DVD Collection 13 Hi Doug, Can you move DVD7599 over to Dark Shadows DVD Collection 13? I'm about to open mine and want to edit the page. See ya after Sunset! NightBear 23:32, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Episode stubs? Is there a way to mark episodes as being stubs? I was trying to keep a list of episodes (like 684) that I wanted to make sure I go back to later or to see which sections were more/less complete. I could use the "watch" feature, but I generally have all the pages I created marked to watch because I like to see what happens to them later. See ya after Sunset! NightBear 23:36, 18 May 2008 (UTC) New updates Hello, I've been away for awhile and just dropped in an Episode summary for P#644, which is ordinally the 636th Episode. Please let me know if I did it correctly (per your message on my talk page), and if there are any new updates to the template (I'm having a bit of trouble keeping track of them all!). Thanks, jb Jdb523msslp 18:08, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Well I'm back again-- still not sure if I'm doing it right or not--please let me know. I just dropped in an Episode synopsis for P#936 921. Hope it looks OK. Thanks, jb Jdb523msslp 21:13, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Question What television genre is Dark Shadows? Is it a Soap Opera show? Just wondering. Thanks. Sundogs user talk | Soap Operas Wiki 23:14, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Merge request Please delete Staircase Through Time in favor of Stairway into Time. Episode 1085 shows the later is the corect name of the object/location. NightBear 04:16, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Deletion request I accidentally created a new page for The Beginning collection #1, I had not seen the page that was already there. Can you delete http://darkshadows.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Shadows:_The_Beginning_DVD_Collection_1 ? NightBear 06:43, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Merge? NightBear 08:24, 2 January 2009 (UTC) We need your Dark Shadows input! Doug, I’m the Online Marketing Manager for ReelzChannel (TV about Movies) and I am interested in including you in our coverage of the upcoming Dark Shadows movie. At ReelzChannel, we’re all about keeping fans well-informed about the movies and actors they’re interested in. Right now, our site and TV audience is excited about the upcoming Dark Shadows movies and we want to connect them with the leading voices in the Dark Shadows community. Your site stands out as a great example of fan support for this long-lived franchise. If you’re game, I’d like to connect you to our managing editor, who’s looking to gather opinions for some upcoming web/TV features. For starters, she’s given me these questions, which you can either answer via email or a phone interview, whatever’s easiest: *For this Burton/Depp project, there seems to be some conversation over Depp’s ability to bring the character Barnabas to the big screen. What do you and your reader’s think? *What other characters should be in the movie? *Who would you like to see cast in those roles? *Are there any characters that should be left out? Her goal is to use these answers in an article, what we hope will be the first in a series of coverage for the upcoming movie, that would include links to your site and other attributions. We also want to give you the chance to help shape our coverage. What content would you like to see the upcoming movie? What questions do you have for the cast and crew? We can’t promise answers, but we can promise to ask the questions! VStubella 22:08, June 28, 2010 (UTC) New Admins Please Can you grant a couple of us regular users sysop rights? MissLizaMay and P3jedi have been working hard for a long time, and are very helpful and outgoing toward other users. This wiki currently looks like crap in Wikia's new look, I'd like to be able to fix it up. I've created some new infoboxes in vain, as they only look good in Monoco.--Phantom Stranger 00:03, April 8, 2011 (UTC) : I've given you Admin rights. I've been sadly absent from the site for too long, so I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things soon. Feel free to spruce the site up, since I agree it really looks like crap right now. The original dark look I gave it has unfortunately been demolished by the horrible Wikia revamp. --proudhug 00:35, April 8, 2011 (UTC)